


raindrops

by galehads



Series: so this is love? [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst, But mostly fluff, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Sexual Content, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun-centric, Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung-centric, Kim Jungwoo (NCT)-centric, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan-centric, Lee Taeyong-centric, Mark Lee (NCT)-centric, Moon Taeil-centric, Multi, Nakamoto Yuta-centric, Reader-Insert, Suh Youngho | Johnny-centric, ah yes hurt/comfort my favorite genre, but it's really nothing so explicit i swear on god, everyone in the kpop world is buddy-buddy, may include passing references to game of thrones cuz i can't help myself, most of these don't end on sour terms cuz going to bed angry even fictionally is bad for my health
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:33:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24022906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galehads/pseuds/galehads
Summary: more short stories on love and platonic relationships, but this time with nct127. these are short stories that dive deep into relationships in of itself. an exploration of love and its surrounding complexities - pining, affection, arguments, and quiet forgiveness. a contemplation about love, its commitments, and hard work.a note from the author: this is a work where i hope i can channel confusing emotions - a supplement to "lavender shampoo." this is in no way a real-life account of the members of nct 127. everything written in this work is fiction and is in no way meant to harm anyone or anything.while some of the concepts explored in the book may have been done before in other places, these chapters are my own hard work.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Reader, Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Reader, Kim Jungwoo (NCT)/Reader, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Reader, Lee Taeyong/Reader, Mark Lee (NCT)/Reader, Moon Taeil/Reader, Nakamoto Yuta/Reader, Suh Youngho | Johnny/Reader
Series: so this is love? [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1732885
Comments: 9
Kudos: 61





	1. clingy and a little bit tipsy (sjn)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which johnny seo turned out to be an affectionate drunk.
> 
> (completed 05/05/2020 • first posted on ao3 05/05/2020)

You watched as Johnny pour another glass of wine tonight. You had intended to keep count on how much he drank, but frankly, you’ve lost count after the third (or was it the fourth?) glass. Now, you eyed him with concern and wondered how you were going to get him home. 

The two of you were at an Italian restaurant celebrating Mark’s birthday with the entire NCT family, and the birthday boy insisted on opening several bottles of wine in the spirit of celebration. Jaehyun, who sat across from you, would never say no to red wine; and Johnny, seated on your left, was a social drinker. You could expect Jaehyun to drink upwards of three glasses (being the member who handles alcohol the best), but Johnny not so much — he would have two glasses at most. This was not the case tonight: Jaehyun had only two glasses, and Johnny, well... had more than that. At some point, you made eye contact with the boy across from you, and he made the same face of worry for his best friend.

You let the party continue for a while, not wanting to upset Mark by leaving early to take Johnny home. You listened and laughed as the boys joked around and let loose. These boys were constantly busy, so it was good to see them having fun. Then, a significantly affectionate Johnny grabbed your left hand and tenderly kissed your knuckles, right before he slouched down to lay his head on your shoulder. Thankfully, Johnny was a clingy and sleepy drunk and not a rambunctious or noisy one that could potentially make a scene.

You kissed the top of his head, and murmured only for him to hear: “Are we sleepy?”

He nodded. 

“Do we want to go home?”

He nodded again. 

“The dorms, or my place?”

Johnny hummed lowly, then mumbled, “Your place. It’s closer to the bed from here.”

You chuckled, “Okay, baby. I’ll tell everyone that we’re going home.”

You looked up at Jaehyun, knowing he heard everything you said to Johnny, and motioned for him to help you out. Jaehyun could only roll his eyes playfully before laughing, then announced: “Hey! They’re leaving!” 

The other boys groaned. You heard a mix of voices complaining of how the night is still young, and they haven’t gotten to the part of the story where Taeil-hyung embarrassed himself, and that there’s much more to talk about. You could only chuckle, “I’m sorry, but I gotta get Johnny home while he’s still awake.”

Then they saw Johnny with his eyes half-closed. 

_Yeah, you should get going._

_Be careful while you walk!_

_Text us when you get home!_

_Do you need someone to help you?_

_I’ll call a cab!_

You’re delighted by the heartwarming response of care, but you were pretty capable of handling drunk Johnny.

“It’s okay, you guys, I can handle it. My place is only three blocks away anyway. Stay here and have fun!”

You turned to Mark, thanked him for the meal, and he proceeded to give you a warm hug. Then you turned to Jaehyun, who after helping hoist Johnny up to his feet, reminded you to text him once you arrived home. You thanked everyone for the good time and steered Johnny carefully towards the door.

So you walked. The weather was nice and breezy and didn’t make the walk home to your apartment an inconvenience. What was the inconvenience though, was Johnny himself. If Johnny was a sleepy, clingy, affectionate drunk (a good thing in public settings), the one downside was that Johnny towered over you and his being clingy made him difficult to steer. You almost always underestimated this aspect when getting him home while drunk. Johnny was a gangly figure who could easily suffocate you if he laid on top of you for long enough — he was already difficult to maneuver, and him leaning on you while walking made your movements slower than you’d like them to be.

After walking for a block, you contemplated getting a cab. After all, it’d be faster, and you’d only have to do the legwork in getting him into the elevator and into your apartment. You glanced at Johnny’s face, just as he wrapped his arm over your shoulder.

“Can you still walk, John?”

“Mhm!” He nodded feverishly, but his eyes were still half-closed, “Did I mention how good you look today?”

You chuckled at his sudden compliment, and kissed his cheek, “Yes, you did, baby. Thank you.”

He nuzzled into your hair, and mumbled, “But honestly, jagi, you look good all the time.”

Apparently, Johnny was also an honest drunk, and you blushed at his words. 

After walking another block, the boy stopped dead in his tracks and accidentally yanked you backward. It startled you, and Johnny pulled you close to his chest. 

“Baby,” you chided, “We have to keep walking, we’re almost home.”

“Yeah, but I want a cuddle,” he nuzzled his face even more into your hair.

“Can’t we cuddle at home?”

“No, I want a cuddle now.”

You could only laugh as you guided Johnny to a nearby wall so he wouldn’t fall over. He leaned his back on the wall as you leaned your head on his chest. His arms snaked around your waist, and yours around his neck. Johnny held you close for the better part of five minutes, and you couldn’t resist standing on your tiptoes to kiss him several times on his plump cheeks. 

Soon enough, you managed to coax him away from the wall to continue the last leg of the way home. Getting him into the elevator and into your apartment turned out to be easier than the first two blocks home. Johnny was now more cooperative after getting his fix of affection, and you were determined to get him into bed okay.

As soon as Johnny caught sight of your settee, he let go of you, raced towards it like he was sober, and promptly parked himself on the end nearest to him. He leaned his head back and closed his eyes. You took this brief moment to fill up a jug of water for him to drink, and when you emerged from the kitchen, you found him softly snoring. A peaceful slumber. 

But, you have to get him to change his clothes, brush his teeth, and move him to the bed. You contemplated doing a fireman’s carry on him, but upon realizing his size and your strength, you resorted to doing your best tactic — pressing gentle kisses all over his face.

First both of his cheeks, then his nose, then his chin, all over his forehead, and finally, his lips. When you pulled away, he pursed his lips again, signaling that he wanted another kiss. You laughed as he cracked one eye open when he realized you weren’t going to kiss him back.

“Get changed, brush your teeth, drink some water, and then I’ll give you another kiss,” you teased.

He was done less than five minutes late: downed a jug of water; brushed his teeth; and put on his spare pajamas that he had in your closet. 

Johnny settled on your bed, still half asleep and mostly tipsy, and pulled your soft duvet over his chest. As you tucked him in and said your goodnights, he pulled your face towards his own and murmured, “You promised me a kiss.”

You giggled before reciprocating.

When he finally let you pull away, Johnny rambled again, “Thank you for always taking care of me I love you so much you’re perfect for me.”

“And you’re perfect for me.”

“I love you.”

“I love you too, Johnny.”

When you closed the door to your bedroom to get ready for bed yourself, you had a revelation. Of all this time being his significant other, you were sure that all Johnny wanted was to be taken care of — and that you will do, for as long as you can.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aw hi :"-)
> 
> it me.
> 
> a new nctzen


	2. the lakehouse (jjh)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which the reader finds peace in a lakehouse.
> 
> (completed 16/05/2020 • first posted on ao3 16/05/2020)

For as long as you could remember, you dreamed of a slow life. A life where there is quiet — a life with very little care of what goes on in the world. Maybe in the countryside, with rolling meadows of lush green, and a sky so blue that you think nighttime might show up a little late. Or maybe at a quaint beachfront, where you could hear the gentle rolling of waves, with tall coconut trees that provided ample shade for a peaceful nap. You wanted a slow life — simple, neither frugal nor excessive. A slow and simple life where there is just enough.

But as cars incessantly honk in city traffic, and the fluorescent white lights slowly blind you in your office cubicle, you’ve realized lately that a slow life isn’t exactly your reality. The first time you realized this, you rested your head in your hands and groaned inwardly when you failed to brush away these distractions. So you relabeled them instead: _retirement plans,_ and you still had a long way to go.

When you’re not dreaming about settling down in a rural countryside town with the love of your life, you daydream of summer. _If retirement plans are too far for you to grasp, then dreaming of a summer break will have to do, for now,_ you always think to yourself. Quiet living just for several weeks of the year — it was the only thing that motivated you through difficult work tasks.

On one particularly terrible Tuesday at work, your phone started to buzz without end. You knew you needed to get this paperwork done as soon as possible, but you decided to take a quick break by answering the phone and stretching. You didn’t bother looking at the caller ID before you picked up, greeting curtly: “Yeah.”

“Baby,” the voice on the other line crooned, and you felt your heart soften hearing it.

“Jaehyunnie,” you replied, and felt yourself smile saying his name.

“Working hard, I assume?”

You laughed, “All for that bread, baby. Are you proud of me?”

“Always, sweetheart.”

You giggle quietly, keeping your voice down to match the office environment.

"So what’s up?”

“You know how you always say that you want to run away from it all, just for a couple weeks?” He asked.

“Yeah?”

“I found this charming little lakehouse, one that Taeil-hyung recommended.”

"I like where this is going," you chimed.

“And I found a way to rearrange my schedule for next month.”

You hummed your approval into the phone, beckoning Jaehyun to continue.

“Could you get two weeks off?”

“You know I can,” you laughed, “Thank you for arranging this, Jae.”

“Anything for you.”

“I love you so much."

“I love you too, babygirl,” he chuckled, “Now get back to work, don’t let your boss catch you wasting your time talking to me.”

 _Jung Jaehyun was magic,_ you thought to yourself, _your very own magic._

The next month, the both of you packed up your stuff for a quiet two weeks away. Jaehyun drove you two up into the mountains, where a beautiful blue lake sat with its crystalline water sparkling in the sun. On the far end of the lake perched a humble summer cottage of oak that overlooked a lush expanse of grass before the ground dipped into the cool waters. Sunlight illuminated the tops of the slanted roof, with tall trees that shielded the little home with cool shade. You loved it.

“So, do you like it?” Jaehyun asked quietly as you stood in front of the porch, pulling you closer to him and pressing a kiss into your forehead. You could only hear Jaehyun breathing, his steady heartbeat, the sound of the water lapping on the shore, the gentle chirping of bluejays, and the slight wooshing of the breeze. It was quiet, and it was wonderful.

You hummed into the base of his neck: “It’s perfect.”

You lived the slow life you dreamed of having in your two weeks at the cottage. During the day, you spent every moment slowly. On most mornings, you laid down on a blanket on the grass, basking in the warm sunlight. Jaehyun would smile at the sight of you sunbathing, pulling off his shirt, grab a book and his sunglasses, then came down to join you. When the afternoon approached, he pried you off of the blanket to go and cool off in the lake. Jaehyun would joke around in the clear waters until you got too tired of laughing, and you admitted defeat by taking another nap in the blanket.

“You’re not going to be able to sleep tonight if you take another nap this late,” he would often remind you chidingly, “just come back into the water with me.”

“Or, you could just let me nap in peace,” you joked. You did mean it as a joke, but most of the time you actually fell asleep anyway.

On other days, the two of you would climb hand-in-hand up a nearby hill and have a picnic under the shade of a cherry tree. The two of you had made kimbaps the night before to bring to the picnic and filled lemonade into a bottle before leaving for the hill. After you ate, you would spend the afternoon reading together under the tree — or at least, it was you who read as Jaehyun rested his head on your lap while he napped. Then you would come down the hill before the sun got too low in the sky, back into your cottage, his arm slung around your shoulder as you kissed him on the cheek.

Your nightly routine often involved cold cuts, cheese, fruits, and wine. Jaehyun had simple pleasures when it came to quiet dinners, and wine was a very big part of it. Jaehyun had brought along his record player and put on his favorite Chet Baker Sings album to accompany your laughter. When he felt particularly romantic, he would pull you into his arms and sway you slowly to the music. You willed yourself not to melt into his chest, but it was difficult not to when you felt warm and content just being there in his grasp.

“You’re the most beautiful thing I’ve ever laid my eyes on,” you murmured quietly into his ear as you danced.

“And you mine. I don’t know where I would be without you.”

As you kissed, you tasted the sweetness of the wine you had just moments before. There was gentleness there too, like he couldn’t fathom anything like you. You knew before this that you wanted to spend the rest of your life with Jaehyun, and this kiss made sure of it.

Eventually, when both of you got too sleepy, the day’s activities tiring you out, Jaehyun pulled you towards him under the blankets and you slumbered together in peace. But on some nights when it got too hot, both of you would peel off your clothes and try to sleep nude. For the most part, this was a win for you, especially since you could only fall asleep if you were cooler. When it was like this, you tried to keep your distance from Jaehyun’s body because you hated the stickiness of sweat on your skin. It also didn’t help that Jaehyun radiated his body heat, your very own human radiator. This was to your advantage in cold harsh winters, but not during sticky summer nights where you just wanted to doze off quickly. Jaehyun, however, felt that your keeping your distance was the torture of another level — he needed to hold you close as you slept, and you often rejected his touch every time you slept nude.

He reached for you in the middle of the night the first time you rolled away from him. The moonlight streamed in through the window by your shared bed, illuminating his pale face and soft skin. Even half-asleep, Jaehyun looked princely and beautiful, you noted as you watched his face. Jaehyun’s eyes were half-lidded, his large hands searching blindly for your hips to roll you back into his arms.

“Baby,” he mumbled lowly, still half asleep, “where’d you think you’re going?”

“You’re sticky,” you murmured into the crook of his neck before planting soft kisses on his collarbone. You traced your fingers along his bare back, feeling every one of his muscles relax into your touch.

“Go to sleep, Jae,” you whispered, only to garner another mumble in response.

“Not if you’re not in my arms.”

He kissed your temple lazily — a gentle kiss goodnight. Soon, you felt your breath falling into sync with the rise and fall of his chest, and you continued to run your hands lightly along his back.

You gave in to him. _Just for tonight_ , you promised yourself, but you knew that this would repeat every single night after. You couldn’t keep away from Jaehyun even if you tried. Eventually, you’ve come to enjoy the feel of his bare skin while you slept, the stickiness of summer and all. But for the sake of your pride, you smiled to yourself and decided he didn’t need to know.

Your summer came to an end far too soon. You and Jaehyun had to part with the little cottage house that you fell in love with and return to the chaos and responsibilities of everyday life. You didn’t know when you would come back. But if anything, you knew that someday, two weeks at this lakehouse would turn to entire summers, and eventually into the rest of your life. Someday, you’d come back married, and the next time with kids, and the next to retire with Jaehyun holding your hands the entire time. Someday, it would be summer forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> can you believe this came to be because of how much i wanted the lake views of the von trapp family home in the sound of music?
> 
> me neither.
> 
> also, falling in love at a lake house and living that slow life are literally my life goals.


	3. i’m not going anywhere (jjh)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which jaehyun needs some tender love and care.
> 
> (completed 19/05/2020 • first posted on ao3 19/05/2020)

It’s not easy being an idol. With comeback preparations in full swing, Jaehyun found that it was getting increasingly difficult balancing a healthy life with the demands of his busy career. Hell, being an idol was  exhaustive . At times, Jaehyun felt like peeling off the weary muscles in his body every time he worked too hard. Like the world was going to cave in on him while he was asleep. Sometimes he felt that his life trapped him, and he didn’t know how to get out.

It wasn’t just the physical demands of his work that made him terribly exhausted. He didn’t particularly enjoy having to be accompanied by managers wherever he went, or the nosy gossip photographers who didn’t understand the concept of privacy. Once in awhile, his fans asked questions that were a tad too personal, and he had to play it off with a smile because he couldn’t disappoint them. It was rough being in public scrutiny for the sake of his career — but it was a sacrifice he should’ve made peace with a long time ago. It’s not easy being an idol.

He met you one day in the rain. You had been standing outside, protected by a red umbrella. Eyes closed, inhaling the fresh scent of precipitation. When you became his, Jaehyun knew he had to protect you in the shadows of his private life. Suddenly, you became the most sacred part of his existence, alongside his family. Jaehyun made it clear that he would do anything in his power to make sure that you would never be made uncomfortable by his public life. You were his, and his alone.

It’s not easy being an idol, and it became too much for him lately, and Jaehyun was not aware that you noticed. It was getting obvious if you said so yourself. Sleeping earlier but waking up past noon. An everyday diet, according to your correspondence with Jungwoo, that only consisted of an apple and several Oreos. It was in his tired and aloof responses every time you called him to say good night. You always tried your best to understand, and you knew he just needed all the love and support he could get.

Jaehyun was half-asleep and buried under the safety and comfort of his blanket when he heard hushed voices outside of his room.

“He’s been sleeping a lot but he’s always too tired to do anything.”

He instantly recognizes Johnny’s voice.

“I think he’s just really bummed out. He’s been playing Cigarettes After Sex a lot, and that’s his sad mood music. Why don’t you go inside to see if he’s okay?”

_ Haechan _ , he notes.

“Let us know if you need anything. We’re just in the other room.”

_ Mark _ .

Jaehyun heard one last voice: “Thanks, guys.”

Soft knocking came on his door before it creaked open.

“Knock-knock,” you said quietly. You peeked through the door tentatively, testing the waters.

Jaehyun could almost cry at the sight of you, and your heart twisted looking at him so small. The boy weakly pulled back his covers, and you almost broke at his signal for affection. He needed you, and you were ready to be there for him.

“Oh, my Yuno,” you cooed as you climbed under the covers and pulled him into the crook of your neck. You felt his ragged breathing on your chest as he settled onto your body, and suddenly he was clinging to you like you were the last real part of his surroundings. You slowly rocked him back and forth, running your fingers gently through his hair.

You thought of saying something to comfort the poor boy quivering in your arms, but when you opened your mouth, nothing came out. He was looking up at you when you did.

“You don’t really have to say anything,” he murmured quietly, “just stay here with me.”

You nodded when you couldn’t help but feel the way your heart squeezed at his words. Your hand instinctively reached out to run the back of your fingers on his soft cheeks. Soon, you leaned down to press your lips on the crown of his head, then his forehead, then both of his cheeks, his chin, and finally his lips.

“I’m not going anywhere, baby. I promise.” 

There were some days where you found yourself at a loss for words, and it almost always happens at the most inconvenient times. But on some rare occasions, the loss for words  _ works _ . Sometimes, it's okay for someone to stay silent — a space where there is no judgment. Today was one of those days, and you were prepared for more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> be okay, jaehyun-ah. we love you and we’re right behind you.


	4. now until forever (lty)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which taeyong soothes his fussy 10-month-old.
> 
> (completed 01/06/2020 • first posted on ao3 01/06/2020)

A high-pitched wail pierced through the air, and Taeyong groaned as he sat up from the comfort of his bed. So much for being on the verge of falling asleep. He clicked open his phone to look at the time, pausing for a brief moment to let his eyes adjust, the wailing still persistently ringing through his ears. 00:26 AM. _Okay. Not as an ungodly hour as he thought._

Already knowing the source of the noise, Taeyong padded quietly down to a room just down the hall, quickly rubbing his eyes. He opened the door gently to the baby’s nursery, a room of soft blue walls and cream carpeting. A white crib sat on the far end, and a plush felt armchair was situated by its side. Standing upright while holding on to the edge of the crib was his little daughter, just ten months old. Taeyong quickly approached the crib and picked up the fussy tot.

“What’s wrong, baby?” he cooed. He bounced her against his hip, praying that she wouldn’t start crying. The little one, however, already had tears welled up in her brown eyes, just on the edge to let flow. A desperate whine left her quivering lips, pouty and curled upside down. Taeyong felt his heart squeeze at the sight of his distressed baby and immediately started crossing off a mental list.

 _Was it the diaper?_ No.

 _Hungry?_ Maybe. The baby had a pretty heavy dinner and a bottle of milk before bed, but that was about four hours ago.

“Are you hungry, sweetheart? Let’s try a bottle, okay?” He cooed again, settling her on his hip as he added warm water to a bottle of formula. Once it was ready, Taeyong settled on the plush armchair by the crib and started bottle-feeding the child. He admired at his daughter as she fed on the bottle enthusiastically. She had sharp angular eyes like his, but hers were gentler and kinder in character. Round, plump cheeks that he wanted to kiss till tomorrow, and just _absolutely_ the cutest little nose.

 _An angel,_ he thought, smiling to himself, _my one and only._

Soon, the bottle of formula was empty and Taeyong had stood up, patting the little one gently on her back. After a satisfyingly wet burp, he moved to set her back down on her crib, only to hear her wail yet again. He looked at her almost incredulously.

“What else is wrong, baby?” he chuckled.

The baby only whined again in reply. Taeyong sighed and proceeded with his mental list.

 _Is it too cold?_ No. It’s at the usual temperature.

 _Her blanket?_ It’s in its place on her crib.

_Hyuckie-bear?_

Taeyong glanced again inside her crib, to find the baby’s favorite stuffed bear from her favorite Uncle Hyuckie was missing. Luckily, in the corner of his eye, he saw the plushie lying face down at the foot of her crib. _Bingo,_ he thought. Taeyong heaved a sigh of relief, set the baby back down on the crib, and bent down to retrieve the bear.

“Did Hyuckie-bear fall out of bed, baby?”

Upon catching sight of Hyuckie-bear in her father’s grasp, the baby whined again. She reached for the bear with her chubby arms outstretched and Taeyong felt his heart swell.

“There you go, sweetheart,” he murmured as he kissed the top of her head, “let’s go back to bed, yeah?”

Taeyong moved to pull up her blanket over her body, and yet again, the baby let out a sad noise.

“You’re extremely fussy, today,” he wondered out loud, “what else might you need?”

He was starting to be concerned. The little one looked up at her father with pleading eyes, clutching on to Hyuckie-bear on one hand, making a grabby hand for Taeyong with her other. He felt the worry wash away when it clicked to him not long after — the baby didn’t want him to leave. He picked her up again, this time along with Hyuckie-bear. Giving her a gentle kiss on her temple, Taeyong murmured, “I’m not going anywhere, baby. I’ll stay. Don't you worry 'bout a thing.”

Taeyong settled on the armchair again, slowly placing the baby and her bear to lay on his chest. Humming a little lullaby, and breathing slowly and deeply, and praying she would be lulled to sleep soon. He leaned down on occasion to press his lips on her head. Taeyong cradled her delicately, _the center of his universe, his everything._ The baby closed her eyes slowly, finally calm and safe in her father’s arms. Taeyong thought to himself, _if he could sit on this chair with her forever, just like this — even if it meant the world would whittle away — then so be it._

When he was sure the baby was fast asleep on his chest, Taeyong suddenly couldn’t bear to stand up and leave. So he started whispering quietly to the little one.

“Look at you, you’re already so big,” he smiled and pressed another delicate kiss to her head.

“One day some ten months ago, you were born, and you were the greatest gift from the universe I could have ever asked for. And now, you can sit up then stand without help, you won't sleep with any other toy aside Hyuckie-bear, and you love strawberries and won’t eat anything else,” he laughed.

Taeyong let a brief quiet fill the room, and his chest squeezed with love again.

“Someday, baby, you’re going to grow up to be your own person, with hopes, dreams, and ambitions that you’re going to leave home to chase,” Taeyong murmured quietly.

“I can’t stop you from growing up, but for now, you’re my little one. My favorite girl. I’ll take all the time I have with you to love you endlessly.”

Taeyong pressed a final kiss on her head, this one was a little bit more passionate than the ones before. He let her sleep on his chest for a couple more minutes until he decided she would be more comfortable in her crib. Taeyong moved to lay her down on her back and tucked her in neatly with Hyuckie-bear and her soft yellow blanket. After checking to see if the baby monitor was on, he peered inside the crib for one final time. The baby was still fast asleep, and Taeyong felt love and peacefulness wash over him.

“I love you, little one, now until forever.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aka. i have baby fever :( 127’s latest video with kids really got to me. sorry.
> 
> one more thing: i feel like i need to explain where the reader is in this story. they're alive and well, but i wanted the focus of the story to be solely on ty and his babygirl. i always try to make my fics to be a little bit more universal, hence the reason i try not to use any pronouns to address the reader in other stories, so that anyone can see themselves in it. it's also the reason why i didn't name the adorable little baby here - she can be who you want her to be, whoever's child you want her to be. but in the end, the most important detail is that she's taeyong's precious little girl. so yeah. i guess that's it.
> 
> if you're reading this far into my notes, thank you haha <3
> 
> also!!! i can actually imagine donghyuck being so soft with his hyung's children haha. a funny, playful uncle, who is also gentle, and unexpectedly responsible. wow. WOW.


	5. baby's day out (lty; lhc)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which Donghyuck proves to be a pretty darn good babysitter.
> 
> (completed 21/08/2020 • first posted on ao3 21/08/2020)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was... self-indulgent. couldn't get babysitter/favorite uncle!hyuck out of my head after that last chapter, but it took me FOREVER (and when i say forever, i really really mean it) to write. the final product ended up being about 2.5 times longer than i intended it to be, as well. sorry for taking so long :(
> 
> here you go. i hope you enjoy!!
> 
> -matt

Before Taeyong's little girl was born, Donghyuck never really expected to be any little kid's favorite uncle — not this early in his youth, at least. But then again, he always did have a soft spot for children, being the older brother of three, excluding an extra two younger siblings in Chenle and Jisung.

Children were something of Hyuck’s strongest suits, if he thought so himself — he was pretty good at keeping them entertained, and the way children laughed at him doing _nothing_ seemed to reaffirm this. However, it was an entirely different case when it came to considering a potential babysitter in Donghyuck. The general rule of thumb was that Hyuck spending time with children should be kept in small doses. This is because most of his hyungs would pass him off as too childlike (thus likely too irresponsible) to be caring for an actual child. In their eyes, Donghyuck was still too much of a baby needed to be taken care of as well: playing video games late in the night and into the next morning; eating greasy takeout that Doyoung insisted he could cook a healthier version for him; amongst many other complaints that Donghyuck thought were dull now that he's heard it a billion times.

But against all odds, he proved everyone wrong.

The first time he asked to babysit Taeyong’s baby, everyone raised a concerned eyebrow. Truth be told, Taeyong was a little hesitant at first. The little sweetheart was very comfortable with the younger boy, for sure — Donghyuck was playful and funny, which was a big _win_ for the baby. As far as Taeyong was concerned, the boy was well adept in entertaining her and making her laugh. Regardless, the older boy was wary of Donghyuck's sense of responsibility more than everything else. Yet when he saw how eager the younger was to take care of the baby — even if it was just for two hours — his heart softened, and eventually, Taeyong relented. He would give Hyuck one afternoon with the baby, just while he and Doyoung attend to an errand.

“Hyung, are you _sure_ you want to leave the baby alone with Haechan?” Doyoung asked in private.

“Yeah. I kinda want to see how this plays out," Taeyong shrugged. Upon seeing Doyoung's pessimistic expression, he laughed.

"Come on, Dongyoungie, have a little faith in him, why don't you?"

"Hey, I should be the one saying that! You're that kid's father! Why aren't you more worried?"

"I don't know,” he said quietly, watching Hyuck blow raspberries on the baby's cheek, “I just have a good feeling."

Taeyong, for the most part, was right. Hyuck's short afternoon with the baby went surprisingly well. Doyoung and Taeyong came back to the elder's apartment later on to find the younger boy delicately burping the little one from her early dinner. _She woke up from her nap, had her diaper changed, and fed on a bottle of formula with little to no fuss_ , the youngest explained.

But honestly, _impressed_ was an understatement.

"You and I are proving to be a great team, huh, little princess? Sticking it to the hyungs?" Donghyuck cooed at the baby while bouncing her on his hip before he left. This garnered a mixed response from the two hyungs: while Taeyong was immediately charmed by Donghyuck’s unexpectedly dependable side, Doyoung was in disbelief.

"You’re full of yourself, Hyuck!" he said incredulously, refusing to believe that the baby would love Donghyuck more than _his_ loveable, responsible, sensible self. Taeyong could only laugh at this turn of events.

“That’s children for you, Dongyoungie.”

Donghyuck continued to coo at the baby: "Uncle Doyoungie is just jealous of what you and I have, isn't that right, baby?"

She gurgled happily, placing her tiny hands on Donghyuck's cheeks. He nuzzled into the baby’s touch, his heart swelling at the affection. Then and there, Donghyuck swore with his entire being to protect the little girl for the rest of his life. _Crushes_? They’d have to go through _him_ first. _Homework help_? He’ll drag Jeno, Jaemin, and Renjun to see what kind of academic knowledge he can squeeze out of them. _First biking boo-boos_? He’ll be there waiting with a first aid kit. _Anything_ for this little princess.

Taeyong, who had been watching this exchange from behind the kitchen counter, couldn't deny the affection his baby had for Hyuck: "It’s official. You've been dethroned, Doyoung. _Hyuck's_ her favorite uncle now."

Yet at the very least, there were only minor consequences for Taeyong after Hyuck's babysitting session — after Hyuck and Doyoung had left for the night, Taeyong found himself chuckling at the sorry state of the baby's nursery. Changing powder was scattered messily all over the changing table, the hardwood floor, the walls, and even on the curtains on the far side of the room. _There was a little accident in the nursery, but no biggie_ , he remembered Hyuck mention. Taeyong wasn't surprised, per se, but he'd look past this and decided on an overall positive assessment of Hyuck's skills as a first-time childminder. Not that he'd show this scene of powder explosion to Doyoung ever, though.

"Not too shabby, huh, sweetheart? Teaching Uncle Hyuckie to change your diaper without all the mess is the biggest of my problems," Taeyong mumbled to the baby, bouncing her against his hip. The baby let out a big yawn with her eyes half-lidded, prompting another chuckle from deep within his chest.

"A sleepy baby huh? Tell you what? You can sleep with me tonight. I'll clean that mess up tomorrow."

From then on, Donghyuck was proud to say that _favorite uncle_ has been his consistent title till the present day. When the little one turned eight months old, the boy visited bearing gifts purely with the intention of spoiling her rotten. Donghyuck brought a plethora of presents, including a copy of _Love You Forever_ by Robert Munsch and a customized pastel yellow bib that said _Haechan is my favorite uncle_ which Taeyong secretly despised. However, the baby took immediate interest in the most unassuming object amongst the mountain of gifts — a plush little brown bear with a cute little snout and big ears that reminded Taeyong of Mark. _Hypoallergenic_ , Donghyuck assured, _and washing-machine friendly_. An adorable little thing to match the baby’s growth.

But to say the little one was enamored with the stuffed bear was the understatement of the century. The baby wouldn’t ever let go of the plush, insisting that it be brought everywhere she went. There was a point where tantrums were thrown when Taeyong tried to put the bear in the washing machine for its weekly clean. _Hyuckie-bear_ , Taeyong called the plushie affectionately, after the baby's favorite uncle — she didn’t seem to mind.

By the time the baby finally turned eighteen months old, playdates were a common occurrence, and much to Doyoung’s dismay, Donghyuck was now the baby’s designated babysitter. In every spare moment he had, Hyuck was with the baby. Today, for that matter, he decided to take her out for some fresh air. It was no longer difficult to get Taeyong's permission to suddenly take her out for a little outing, and Hyuck had decided today was the perfect day for a stroll in the park.

So that he did.

Equipped with Taeyong's sturdiest stroller, Hyuckie-bear, some diapers, a smorgasbord of emergency snacks (aside the gummy bears that were for _him_ , not the baby), several changes of clothes, and a nice denim bucket hat for the baby to wear, Donghyuck decided that he could never be too prepared.

The baby refused the hat, though.

"Sure, the sun is up and shining, but the sky might throw a tantrum and rain on our lovely day out, little princess," Hyuck asked the baby before they left Taeyong's apartment, "are you sure you don't want the hat?"

The baby shook her head, gripping Hyuckie-bear tighter. _Quite a fervent_ no _too_ , the older boy noted.

"Okay, baby. I'll just bring it along just in case you change your mind. Are you ready to go out?"

"Yes!" the baby giggled.

When they arrived at the Hangang Park, Donghyuck basked in the warm afternoon sun and breathed in the familiar scent of the river. The city breeze was a refreshing change to the banality of everyday life. People were jogging, some were biking, and others were lying on the grass on picnic blankets and reading. It was a fine Saturday to be outdoors.

The pair went for stroll along the walking path of the park, stopping on occasion under some trees to look at some sparrows, and to greet some nice Ahjummas who tried to pinch at the baby’s cheek — they also squeezed at Hyuck's after he explained he was babysitting her for his hyung. The baby laughed in her own amusement seeing her uncle subtly rubbing the pain off of his cheeks (it was rather forceful, Donghyuck might've added). Then they bowed, and continued walking together casually around the park.

After the sun got lower in the sky, Donghyuck decided to steer the stroller back towards the direction they came in, a nice bottle of cold water calling to him from the nearby convenience store. Though upon realizing they were walking opposite the river, the baby pointed to the water and squealed, "swim!"

Hyuck laughed a little, "yeah, sweetheart, there are some people that swim there! But we didn't bring any swimming clothes, so we can swim in the pool at home, okay?"

The little one let out a desperate whine insisting to go back, with her chubby fingers pointing at the water: "swim, _swim_!"

"I know, baby, but as I said, we didn't bring the clothes for it."

"No! _Swim_!"

She tightened her grip on Hyuckie-bear, aggressively pouting as tears welled up in her eyes. Her bottom lip was quivering, jutting out as her appeal to pity. Donghyuck would be lying if he said he didn't feel guilty — but frankly, what more could he do?

So he thought of the next best solution. It would certainly get him a scolding from Taeyong, but it was a better alternative than letting the kid swim in the cold river. Donghyuck bent down to her meet her eyes and said two keywords: " _Ice cream_."

The little one went silent as her eyes widened with curious intrigue, "ice… cweem?"

"Yeah, does ice cream sound good, sweetie?"

She nodded vigorously, easily distracted from the river by the prospect of a rare sweet treat.

"Ice cream now, swimming later?"

She nodded again.

"Okay then, it's settled, let's go and get ourselves some ice cream."

When they arrived at the convenience store, Donghyuck parked the stroller outside the kiosk, gathering his wallet from the baby's bag. The baby was quickly growing impatient, mumbling an _out, out, out_ , and Hyuck made the mistake of unfastening her from the stroller to let the little one walk. Before he knew it, she took a few shaky steps forward then zipped past him inside the store.

"Hey, no running!"

Scooping her up into his arms, Hyuck chided gently, "What did we say about staying in my sight? _Always_ , remember?"

The charmer that she is, the baby placed her hands on his cheeks and said softly, " _sowwy, Huckie._ "

"You are forgiven, little baby. Now, for that ice cream…"

It was less than a slap on the wrist, but Donghyuck couldn't bear to scold the little one for only barely escaping his grasp. After all, the baby seemed to have already known that the best way to win her uncle over was to gently place her hands on both of his cheeks. _Easy_.

Leaning over the ice cream refrigerator, Donghyuck and the baby pondered over their separate choices of ice cream. While the little one immediately picked out a cookies-and-cream flavor by pointing insistently at the corresponding cup, Donghyuck decided on a packet of Melona to go with the gummy bears he had brought. After paying what they owed (and being struck up into a short conversation by the young cashier enamored by the adorable baby Donghyuck was carrying), the pair went back outside in the direction of a cool bench to eat their snacks.

When they were finally seated, the little one patiently handed her cup of ice cream to her uncle and waited for him to open it. Upon finally receiving her sweet treat, she didn’t wait to dig in face first. Hyuck laughed to himself, ripping open his ice cream and the packet of gummy bears, feeding one red bear to the baby before popping a few into his mouth.

"You're a very popular baby, huh? You're a guaranteed charmer when you grow up. Did you remember all of the people that stopped us on our walk today?"

The baby did not reply, busy eating her ice cream with her round eyes plastered on her face. Hyuck chortled.

"That's okay, little one, you got all that charm from me. Don't you worry, okay? 'Cuz when you grow up, I'll be there to see you all the way through, I promise," Hyuck says before putting the stick of Melona in his mouth.

"But you gotta promise me to use all of the charm you inherited to do good things for people, yeah? Like helping nice Ahjummas like before cross the street, or helping out your friends with homework - you hear me? Otherwise, I won't hear the end of it from your dad and Uncle Doyoung."

The baby only continued to stare at her uncle with wide eyes, innocently working through her cookies-and-cream. Donghyuck laughed in defeat, "I'll give you that talk again when you're a bit older. Maybe the best we can do now is just 'please' and 'thank you'. Trust your Uncle Hyuckie - it goes a really long way."

The baby finally nods: " _Pwease_ … _fank yoo_."

"Yes, exactly. Good job, sweetheart."

After finishing his Melona, Donghyuck let himself stare off into the distance, people-watching the same crowd as before: the young cashier leaving the convenience store after ending her shift; the two ahjummas power-walking along the distant path; friends biking together. It was nice to take some time to experience — and _really_ experience — normal life. Then he felt a tug on the sleeve of his t-shirt and found the baby's chubby hand thrusting her empty cup of ice cream.

"All gone!"

Hyuck grinned and couldn't help but kiss the little baby's cheeks, "Great job finishing the ice cream. Do you want me throw it away?"

She nodded.

"Okay. I'll hold on to it until we find a trash can, alright?"

The little one nodded again, adding a tiny _thank you_ when handing the empty cup over.

"There you go! That's how you use 'thank you'!"

The baby giggled happily. Right then, Hyuck feels his phone buzz from his pocket, not bothering to look at the caller ID.

"Hello?"

"Lee Donghyuck, are you planning on bringing my baby home soon?"

One annoyed Taeyong it seems was on the other end of the call. Hyuck cleared his throat as he glanced nervously at the baby at his side who was enjoying the last of his gummy bears.

"We were just having ice cream. I can be there in 15 minutes."

"Make it 10."

Before he could reply, Taeyong had hung up, and Hyuck scrambled to gather up the baby's belongings back into the stroller. But upon hearing the baby's voice suddenly cut through his panic, Hyuck paused.

"L-love yoo, Huckie."

Hyuck grinned back at the little one, scooping her up into his arms before pushing the stroller hurriedly towards the park exit.

"I love you too, sweetheart. Now, let's get you home."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "I can't believe you fed my daughter ice cream so close to dinnertime."
> 
> "It was either ice cream or swimming in the lake."
> 
> A beat.
> 
> "Good thinking."
> 
> "Yeah."


End file.
